Thursdays
by boldlikeblack
Summary: Luke has a mishap in the yard and it's Dr. Daddy to the rescue.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. If I did, Adam would not be in Hell. He'd be making sweet love to Becky Rosen for always. Dean and Cas would explode into a rainbow of lust and live happily every after in an Autistic man's Heaven. Mary and John would never be apart and Sam would have his very own guardian archangel. Also...Sera Gamble would be flogged.

**A/N:** This takes place in a futureverse where Adam has been raised from Hell, become a doctor and married Becky. Captain Candyman and Blueberry Becky welcome you aboard the Good Ship Lollipop. Dedicated the lovely Amber.

**BBB**

Adam heard it before he saw it. One minute, he was sitting on the deck, dozing off while Luke ran off some of his energy, and the next, he was sprinting across the yard in response to Luke's distressed wail. He found his son at the bottom of their plastic toddler slide, crying his eyes out. He automatically kicked into doctor mode, carefully checking Luke for injuries, hushing him and asking him to 'tell daddy where it hurts'.

Luke, for his part, would not stop crying. When Adam was satisfied that Luke was uninjured, save for a couple of minor scrapes on his knees, he picked Luke up and hugged him to his chest. Instinctively, he ran his hand through his son's sandy hair to try to calm the crying three and a half year old down. When Luke's tears tapered off into little hiccupy sighs, Adam tipped his chin up. "You okay now, scout?" he asked, studying his son's glassy blue eyes.

Luke sniffled pathetically and wiped at his nose. "M'fine, Daddy," he replied. "TJ's hurt real bad," he added, pointing to the ground and sniffling again.

Now understanding what all the fuss was about, Adam set Luke on his feet and reached for the tattered toy, one Theodore J. Bear, TJ for short. The bear's front seam was wide open and part of his white, fluffy stuffing was exposed. "Well," Adam said seriously, "that does look pretty bad. We need to get him into surgery right away."

Hope shone in Luke's eyes when he stared up at Adam and Adam smiled down softly. "You can make him better?"

Bending down to one knee, Adam placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I can, but only if you help me. Can you do that, Luke?"

Luke nodded quickly and Adam stood, taking his son by the hand. "Let's go prep the O.R."

**BBB**

They managed to get TJ on the table 30 minutes later, which was how long it took for Adam to turn the playroom into a make-shift O.R. and find an old scrub shirt that wouldn't trip Luke up during 'surgery'. Of course, it was probably the only time in his medical career that Adam would use a Twizzler taped to a Ziploc bag as an I.V., but he had to make do with what he could find. That included the bright blue embroidery thread that he was currently using to stitch up the 'laceration' in TJ's chest and the toy maraca that Luke was shaking as a 'heart rate monitor'.

"Sponge," Adam said, tying off another stitch.

Luke wiped the damp sponge, which he'd insisted they needed, down Adam's arm in a messy stripe, never losing rhythm on the maraca because he didn't want TJ to flatline. His little face was fixed up into what Becky lovingly referred to as the 'Winchester frown' and Adam wished he had a camera to capture the moment. He chuckled a little and the frown morphed into a twin of Sam's patented 'bitchface' as Luke glared. "Surgery is not funny, Daddy," he said.

Adam cleared his throat to stifle his laughter. "Of course not, but sometimes we have to laugh when we're really upset so that we don't cry," he explained, covering. Luke nodded seriously and stared back down at TJ.

Working methodically, Adam ran a line of bright blue surgical stitches from TJ's neck to where his stuffed little legs met. The embroidery floss was different than the sutures he was used to and it took him a bit to get used to using a sewing needle again, since it had been years since the last time he'd had to sew Sam and Dean up with a sewing needle and dental floss in his apartment bathroom, but he managed to get TJ closed up just fine. "There," he said finally.

"Is he gonna live?" Luke asked, petting TJ's arm gently.

Adam smiled and ran his hand over Luke's hair. "With plenty of rest, Mr. Bear should make a full recovery," he replied. "Let's get him into bed, okay?"

Nodding, Luke let Adam lift TJ off the table and walk him up the stairs to Luke's room. He pushed the covers back and propped TJ up against the pillow. "You know," he said to Luke in his most resolute 'doctor-knows-best' voice, "studies show that patients recover faster when they spend a lot of time with their loved ones. Why don't you crawl in there with him and keep him company?"

"Okay, Daddy," Luke said, reaching his arms up for a hug. Grinning, Adam lifted him, hugging him tight and kissing the top of his head before tucking him and TJ both in. Luke fell asleep almost immediately, curled protectively around his bear, and Adam swallowed thickly. Luke was getting so big, so quickly. His arms and legs already awkwardly fell across the toddler bed that Adam and Becky had picked out when he'd outgrown his crib. Soon, they would have to get him a real single bed. He closed his eyes against the sting and bent down to kiss Luke`s hair again.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, just for another moment, to marvel at his son, a boy that by all rights shouldn`t exist consider Adam had been dead twice. Luke was a miracle from the tips of his eyelashes down to his toenails and sometimes it scared Adam that he loved someone so much. He loved Becky too, she was the love of his life and he`d die all over again just to be with her, but he loved his son beyond sense. It made him understand why his father had sold his soul to save Dean`s life and that terrified him.

**BBB**

The sound of a camera going off and Becky laughing woke him. Adam cracked one eye and stared at her blearily. She was texting, probably sending the photo to Bobby, and Adam groaned. "C'mon, honey, that's just cruel," he grumbled.

"You're mistaken," she said, chuckling still. "It's adorable."

Carefully, as not to wake Luke, Adam extracted himself from the precarious position he'd ended up in. The bed groaned under his weight and he stilled, but managed to work himself up to standing. His back protested as he stretched and Becky covered her laughed with her hand. Grinning, he grabbed for his tiny wife, but she danced out of his reach and sped out of the room.

Adam caught her in the hallway, just outside their bedroom door, and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her in for a deep kiss. "Missed you today," he said.

"I was only gone for a few hours," she replied, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I had to perform surgery on a teddy bear," Adam said, chuckling and kissing her neck. "It would have been much easier with my best nurse."

Becky smacked his shoulder. "I think that having your best nurse would have led to scaring our son for life," she said seriously. "And I think we should wait until he's a teenager before we even contemplate that."

Smiling shyly, she looped her arms around his neck and stared up at him. "We should wait until his little brother or sister is born, at the very least."

Adam's jaw fell open and his eyes dropped to her stomach. "Seriously?"

She nodded and Adam tightened his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground and spinning her. He let out a whoop of joy and rained kisses down on her face. Becky laughed and let him do it.

"Daddy?" Luke called. "Mommy?"

Looking away from Becky, Adam smiled at his son, who stood in his doorway rubbing his eyes and dangling TJ with the other. "Hey scout," he said. "C'mere."

Luke padded over, hugging Becky around the leg before letting Adam pick him up. "You woke me up," he pouted.

Adam couldn't stop smiling, but he gave Luke a quick squeeze of apology. "I'm sorry. Mommy just made me very happy," he said.

"Mommy makes everybody happy," Luke said seriously, looking at Adam like he should know that already.

Becky beamed at that. "We have the smartest kid in the world," she stated proudly.

"Mommy is going to have one more person to make happy very soon," Adam said, smiling. "And you're going to have a baby brother or sister to play with."

"Really?" Luke asked, eyes growing comically wide.

Adam nodded. Luke's face morphed into a confused frown. "She's not fat," he said, confused.

Unable to help it, Adam laughed. "The baby is tiny right now;" Becky answered, "it won't be big enough until after your birthday."

"Oh, okay," Luke said, grinning. "It can share my presents."

Becky wrinkled her nose and took Luke from Adam's arms. She kissed him on the cheek. "Maybe when he or she gets a bit older. Babies can't play with toys right away," she explained.

Adam followed them down the stairs and out into the sunlight, listening to their happy chatter, smiling all the way.


End file.
